Dragon City/List of Dragons
Dragon city is a Facebook game developed by Social point.This page contains the List of all Dragons currently released in Dragon city- will be added soon 1- Nature Dragon '-Elements - ''Nature '''2- ''Firebird Dragon -Elements - Flame,Nature'' 3- ''Mercury Dragon -Elements'' -Sea,Metal' '''4- ''Gummy Dragon '-Elements'' -Nature,Electric' '''5- ''Lantern Fish Dragon' -Elements'' -Sea,Electric' '''6-''Tropical Dragon '-Elements''' -Terra,Nature'' '7-''Zombie Dragon '-Elements' -Metal,Dark'' '8- ''Petroleum Dragon '-Elements' -Sea,Dark'' '9- ''Dandelion Dragon '-Elements' -Nature,Ice'' '10- ''Jade Dragon '-Elements' -Nature,Metal'' '11- ''Star Dragon '-Elements' -Terra,Electric'' '12- ''Terra Dragon '-Elements' -Terra'' '13- ''Flaming Rock Dragon '-Elements' -Terra,Flame'' '14- ''Armadillo Dragon '-Elements' -Terra,Metal'' '''15- ''Cloud Dragon -Elements'' -Flame,Sea' '''16- ''Laser Dragon' -Elements'' -Flame,Electric' '''17- ''Mud Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Sea' '''18- ''Nenufar Dragon' -Elements'' -Sea,Nature' '''19- ''Hedgehog Dragon' -Elements'' -Terra,Dark' '''20- ''Icecube Dragon '-Elements'' -Sea,Ice' '''21- ''Flame Dragon '-Elements'' -Flame' '''22- ''Neon Dragon '-Elements'' -Electric,Dark' '''23- ''Pearl Dragon '-Elements'' -Ice,Metal' '''24- ''Cool Fire Dragon '-Elements'' -Flame,Ice' '''25- ''Medieval Dragon '-Elements'' -Flame,Metal' '''26- ''Penguin Dragon '-Elements'' -Ice,Dark' '''27- ''Ice Dragon '-Elements'' -Ice' '''28- ''Carnivore Plant Dragon' -Elements'' -Nature,Dark' '''29- ''Fluorescent Dragon' -Elements'' -Electric,Ice' '''30- ''Electric Dragon' -Elements'' -Electric' '''31- ''Battery Dragon' -Elements'' -Electric,Metal' '''32- ''Sea Dragon' -Elements'' -Sea' '''33- ''Metal Dragon' -Elements'' -Metal' '''34- ''Dark Dragon '-Elements'' -Dark' '''35- ''Legendary Dragon '-Elements'' -Legend' '''36- ''Vampire Dragon' -Elements'' -Flame,Dark' '''37- ''Alpine Dragon' -Elements'' -Terra,Ice' '''38- ''Poo Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Sea,Dark' '''39- ''Vulcano Dragon '-Elements'' -Flame,Terra' '''40- ''Blizzard Dragon '-Elements'' -Sea,Flame' '''41- ''Rattlesnake Dragon '-Elements'' -Nature,Dark' '''42- ''Gold Dragon '-Elements'' -Metal,Electric' '''43- ''Soccer Dragon' -Elements'' -Ice,Flame' '''44- ''Platinum Dragon '-Elements'' -Metal,Ice' '''45- ''Pirate Dragon '-Elements'' -Dark,Sea' '''46- ''Crystal Dragon '-Elements'' -Legend' '''47- ''Wind Dragon '-Elements'' -Legend' '''48- ''Mirror Dragon '-Elements'' -Legend' '''49- ''Coral Dragon' -Elements'' -Nature,Sea' '''50- ''Spicy Dragon '-Elements'' -Flame,Nature' '''51- ''Waterfall Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Sea' '''52- ''Cactus Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Nature' '''53- ''Storm Dragon '-Elements'' -Sea,Electric' '''54- ''Icecream Dragon '-Elements'' -Sea,Ice' '''55- ''Mojito Dragon '-Elements'' -Nature,Ice' '''56- ''Chameleon Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Electric' '''57- ''Hot Metal Dragon '-Elements'' -Electric,Flame' '''58- ''Snowflake Dragon '-Elements'' -Terra,Ice' '''59- ''Seashell Dragon' -Elements'' -Sea,Metal' '''60- ''Moose Dragon '-Elements'' -Electric,Ice' '''61- ''Dragonfly Dragon '-Elements'' -''' 62- ''Venom Dragon -Elements'' -''' 63- Steampunk Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''64- Darkfire Dragon' '''-Elements'' - '''65- ''Butterfly Dragon '-Elements'' -''' 66- Robot Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''67- ''Pure Terra Dragon -Elements'' -''' 68- ''Pure Flame Dragon -Elements'' -''' 69- Pure Sea Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''70- ''Pure Nature Dragon -Elements'' -''' 71- ''Pure Electric Dragon -Elements'' -''' 72- ''Pure Ice Dragon -Elements'' -''' 73- Pure Metal Dragon '-Elements' -'' '74- ''Pure Dark Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''75- ''Pure Dragon -Elements'' -''' 76- ''Paladin Dragon -Elements'' -''' 77- Fossil Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''78-''Seahorse Dragon -Elements'' -''' 79-''Sky Dragon '''-Elements' -'' '''80- ''Bat Dragon -Elements'' -''' 81- ''Aztec Dragon -Elements'' -''' 82- Chinese Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''83- ''King Dragon -Elements'' -''' 84- Wizard Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''85- ''Two headed Dragon -Elements'' -''' 86- ''Plankton Dragon -Elements'' -''' 87- ''Uncle Sam Dragon -Elements'' -''' 88- ''Evil Pumpkin Dragon -Elements'' -''' 89- ''Viking Dragon -Elements'' -''' 90- ''Jelly Dragon -Elements'' -''' 91- Quetzal Dragon '-Elements' -'' '92- ''Queen Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''93- ''Thanksgiving Dragon -Elements'' -''' 94- ''Santa Dragon -Elements'' -''' 95- ''Ghost Dragon -Elements'' -''' 96- Deep Forest Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''97- ''Ninga Dragon -Elements'' -''' 98- Ice & Fire Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''99- ''Aurora Dragon -Elements'' -''' 100- Music Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''101- ''Block Dragon -Elements'' -''' 102- ''Butterfly Dragon -Elements'' -''' 103- Alien Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''104- ''Great White Dragon -Elements'' -''' 105- ''Pharaoh Dragon -Elements'' -''' 106- Paradise Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''107- ''Special Cool Fire Dragon '-Elements' -'' 108- Octopus Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''109- ''Jellyfish Dragon -Elements'' -''' 110- Carnival Dragon '-Elements' -'' '111- ''Love Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''112- ''Dujur Dragon -Elements'' -''' 113- ''T-Rex Dragon -Elements'' -''' 114- ''Brontosaurus Dragon -Elements'' -''' 115- Hydra Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''116- ''Mars Dragon -Elements'' -''' 117- Prisma Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''118- ''Centipede Dragon -Elements'' -''' 119- Emerald Dragon '-Elements' -'' '120- ''St Patrick's Dragon '-Elements' -'' '121- ''Ruby Dragon '-Elements' -'' '122- ''Angry Dragon '-Elements' -'' '123- ''Lava Dragon '-Elements' -'' '124- ''Joker Dragon '-Elements' -'' '125- ''Chainmail Dragon '-Elements' -'' '126- ''Sphynx Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''127- ''Mummy Dragon -Elements'' -''' 128- ''Diamond Dragon -Elements'' -''' 129- Demon Dragon '-Elements' -'' '130- ''Gargoyle Dragon '-Elements' -'' '131- ''Deep Red Dragon '-Elements' -'' '132- ''Blue Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''133- ''Archangel Dragon -Elements'' -''' 134- Lightning Dragon '-Elements' -'' '135- ''Wurm Dragon '-Elements' -'' '136- ''Glacial Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''137- ''Cerberus Dragon -Elements'' -''' 138- ''Burning Dragon -Elements'' -''' 139-''Treasure Dragon -Elements'' -''' 140-''Granite Dragon '''-Elements' -'' '''141- ''Bone Dragon -Elements'' -''' 142- Wyvern Dragon '-Elements' -'' '143- ''Predator/Carnivore Dragon '-Elements' -'' '144- ''Poseidon Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''145- ''Hades Dragon -Elements'' -''' 146- Atlas Dragon '-Elements' -'' '147- ''Justice Dragon '-Elements' -'' '148- ''Sun Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''149- ''Giala Dragon -Elements'' -''' 150- Luminiscent Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''151- ''Rainbow '' Dragon''-Elements'' -'' '''152-''War ''' Dragon''' -Elements'' -''' 153-''' ''Juggernaut Dragon '-Elements'' -'' '154-' ''Colossal Dragon '-Elements'' -'' '''155- ''Red Woods '' '''''Dragon''- Elements'' -'' '''156-' Leviathan Dragon''- Elements'' -'' '''157-''Panzer ''' Dragon ''Elements'' -'' '''158- ''Nirobi ''-Elements' -'' 159- ''Draconos ''-Elements'' -'' 160-''' ''Monstruous Dragon''' '''-Elements' - 161- Moon Dragon '-Elements' -'' '162- ''Toxic Dragon '-Elements' -'' '163- ''Obsidian Dragon '-Elements' -'' '164- ''Meteor Dragon '-Elements' -'' '165- ''Hammer Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''166- ''Origami Dragon -Elements'' -''' 167- Tiny Dragon '-Elements' -'' '168- ''Thor Dragon '-Elements' -'' '169- ''Loki Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''170- ''Odin Dragon -Elements'' -''' 171- ''Photon Dragon -Elements ' -'' 172- Thief Dragon '-Elements' -'' '173- ''Deus Pet Dragon '-Elements' -'' '''174- ''White Knight Dragon -Elements'' -''' 175- Black Knight Dragon '-Elements' -'' ''176-Tribal Dragon '''- Elements- ''Nature,Terra